


Karma Sutra

by t4l3r



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Jack finds a new book and it becomes Daniel's newest nuisance... until it doesn't.





	Karma Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF as 'What about that?' under the same penname t4l3r  
> sept 07 11

"What about that?"

"No, Jack."

"Oh, c'mon you're not even looking at it!"

Daniel tried to ignore him. He was about to say no again only Jack had pulled it closer to Daniel's view. He couldn't help look which resulted in him frowning and tilting his head.

"How… There is no way that's even possible!"

"Want to find out?"

Daniel looked up to see Jack's expression of hope, lust, eagerness, and begging. Then his eyes drifted onto the book. He had to admit it did bring out a strong curiosity in him. Damn it! Why did he have to be involved with someone that was so much trouble and practically a child at heart? Oh right. It's that damn smile and those chocolate eyes that make my heart feel like it was melting and my knees a bit weak.

Trying one last time to get out of it he stuttered "There's…" His words were ended in a loud gasping moan as Jack attacked him.

Sometime later, after their bodies had calmed down enough, Daniel said breathlessly "We HAVE to do that again…"


End file.
